Transaction processing system (TPS) applications electronically monitor a plurality of software applications associated with transaction processing on a distributed network. Specifically, a TPS application is a single application located on a client server. A user may monitor several distinct TPS applications, with each TPS application associated with a distinct client server. Current methods of monitoring the health of TPS applications involve users manually entering each application and running diagnostic software scripts. This can disrupt or affect operation of various TPS applications causing electronic processing disruptions. As such, a need exists for a centralized electronic TPS monitoring tool that allows for electronic monitoring of a plurality of TPS applications from a single access point.